


Five People Rei Never Kissed

by purplekitte



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Five Kisses Challenge, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, a self explanatory title, neat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Rei Never Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
> Versions: Anime, Manga, PGSM

_1\. Mamoru_

Rei would have been more triumphant about getting the guy if it had felt like winning rather than not loosing. They'd been on and off dating for years but she'd never known what to believe.

Well, she'd gotten the guy, whatever she'd seen in him, beat Usagi. It was hard to feel good about it when Usagi was… she was…

Mamoru had had terrible timing. Or maybe good timing. She didn't even know anymore and she liked being married to him. It had been too late for Usagi… not too late for the world.

Something had changed and Black Lady had vanished before she could put the two Crystals together, the instant Mamoru had leaned over and kissed her.

 _2\. Minako_

"Stop acting like this life doesn't matter. I'm tired of chasing you around town, then dragging you in to your cat when your body gives out, princess."

"Sarcasm. Lovely."

"You're not my princess."

"I'm still your captain."

"I don't care," Rei yelled back. "I don't care about guardian warriors or past lives."

"Hey, over there's—"

"Don't try to change the subject by running into a herd of your fans."

"You don't have to care about me. Just about the true princess."

"Not care about you? Fuck that! I love you!" She reached over before the other girl could escape and kissed her. "Here. Now."

 _3\. Yuuichirou_

"Are you alright?"

"Of course we are. You're the one who should have people asking that. What were you thinking putting yourself in danger like that?"

"I don't really remember… But I'd do it again for you, Rei-san."

"You idiot." Rei hit the snow remaining from the avalanche but then relented and kissed Yuuichirou. Quietly and reluctantly, she muttered, "My hero."

 _4\. Beryl_

"Back already?"

"I couldn't bear to be away."

"But did you deal with the rebel youma in Ginza or are you here to report another failure?"

"As though I fail. Just who do you think I am?" Rei stretched out on the tousled black sheets, kicking off her heels. "It's dealt with." She grinned, a sharp toothed expression. "I've hardly gotten most of the blood washed off."

Beryl smiled vulpine, letting the silken sheets fall off her as she crawled across the bed. "Just the way I like it." She bit at Rei's lips as she kissed her, staining them bright red with blood.

 _5\. Usagi_

"Chocolate!"

"Vanilla!"

"Chocolate!"

"Vanilla!"

"You'd say the sun rose in the west just to disagree with me!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"You'd never frustrate me this much if I didn't love you." Rei kissed Usagi and put her head in her lap in annoyance, but still murmured, "Chocolate."

"Vanilla."


End file.
